Logic Girl's Love
by Lily Kotegawa
Summary: Aku heran kenapa banyak cewek yang nangis hanya karna diputusin pacarnya. Aku heran kenapa banyak cewek nangis atau sakit hati karna cemburu. Ah, atau justru pandangan 'logika'-ku yang aneh? –Miku's side, sebuah pemikiran antara 'logika' dan 'hati' /Side Story of Class 2 - E/


Logic Girl's Love

Genre: General, Hurt/Comfort, (slight) Psikologi and (slight) Romance

Main Character: Miku Hatsune

Pair: Miku H. x Someone

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.

Warning: OOC, OOT, AU, abstrak, bahasa non baku, labil, gaje, nggak danta, dan banyak typo's

Summary: Aku heran kenapa banyak cewek yang nangis hanya karna diputusin pacarnya. Aku heran kenapa banyak cewek nangis/sakit hati karna cemburu. Ah, atau justru pandangan 'logika'-ku yang aneh? –Miku's side, sebuah pemikiran antara 'logika' dan 'hati'

*) Special thanks to ATMOSFER or RE8AL, Cicak (?), RE8AL's Guardian-sensei, dan KAU yang telah membuka fanfic ini

**.**

**.**

**.**

Side story of Class 2 – E

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namaku, Miku Hatsune. gadis berumur 13 tahun yang sebentar lagi akan beranjak menjadi 14 tahun. Haha … aku muda? Oh, well. Tanyakan saja pada 'takdir' yang membuatku lahir pada bulan Agustus.

Oke, mari kita mulai cerita sederhana tentang 'hati' dan 'logika' ini. Ehm, kenapa temanya seperti itu? Entahlah, aku sendiri juga tidak tau kenapa aku memilih untuk menuliskan kisahku dalam sebuah catatan harian ini. Catatan harianku? Ah, mungkin kalian bisa menyebutnya dengan 'diary'.

Kisah sederhana ini mari kita mulai dengan kasus pertama: Kenapa banyak cewek menangis ketika diputusin sama pacarnya? Ehm, sebenarnya, menurutku, cewek itu nggak perlu nangis diputusin sama pacarnya. Toh, tuh cowok juga nggak akan nangisin tuh cewek kan? Ah, apa? Jadi cewek itu nangis karena sakit hati? Hey, sakit hati sih emang sakit hati. Tapi yaudah aja sih, belum jodoh kok dipaksain? Lalu, oya! Kalian pasti akan mengatakan kalau cowok itu berpikir pakai 'logika' sementara cewek berpikir pakai 'hati'. Oh, please! Bahkan itu sama aja kalian mengatakan seolah kalau cewek itu hidupnya nggak akan maju-maju, sementara cowok akan terus berpikir maju. See? Kalian bilang nggak terima aku bilang seperti itu? Oke, biar aku jelaskan. Cewek yang hanya menangis karena diputusin oleh pacarnya itu sama dengan cewek yang hanya bisa tenggelam dalam kesuraman masa lalu. Ingat? Cewek yang tak bisa berpikir jauh kedepan ialah cewek yang kerjaannya mewek atau emosian gara-gara diputusin pacarnya. Hey, masa lalu itu tinggal kenangan, bro! Ngapain dipikirin lagi? Orang yang hidup dibalik bayangan masa lalu itu termasuk orang yang gagal loh! Nggak percaya? Buktinya diberita ada cewek yang bunuh diri karena diputusin pacarnya. See? Si 'cewek' itu termasuk orang yang gagal karena menyia-nyiakan hidupnya hanya karena sebuah 'cinta'. Apa? Kalian mau bilang kalau 'cinta itu buta'? Sebenarnya sih, bukan salah 'cinta' yang datang entah kapan saja, karena 'cinta' itu adalah anugrah dari Tuhan. Tapi salahkan diri kalian sendiri yang tidak bisa memandang jauh kedepan dan membatasi hal-hal yang melenceng diluar agama. Lagi pula kalau kalian berpikir cowok itu berpikir dengan 'logika', pasti cowok itu enggak akan pacaran dengan kita. Ah, lebih jelasnya sih, seperti ada sepasang suami-istri yang telah menikah bertahun-tahun. Tapi mereka nggak cerai, kan? Kenapa? Karena si 'cowok' memiliki hati dan harga diri. Itulah yang membuat suami-istri itu tidak akan pernah bercerai. Sama seperti orang tua kita, setuju?

Oke, mari kita beralih ke kasus kedua: Kenapa banyak cewek yang nangis karena cemburu? Well, singkat saja. Rasa 'cemburu' itu pasti akan ada disetiap hati manusia. Ah, atau aku justru harus mengatakannya dengan hal yang lebih spesifik seperti em … 'iri'? Jujur saja, aku heran dengan banyak gadis lebay yang nangis hanya karena cintanya ditolak atau karena orang yang disukainya jatuh cinta dengan orang lain. Iya, aku juga pernah cemburu kok. Tapi enggak sampai nangis tuh. Lagi pula buat apa nangis? Kita bukan siapa-siapanya dia, kan? Kita bukan 'emak'-nya dia yang cemburu karena anaknya lebih memerhatikan pacarnya dibandingkan dengan 'emak'-nya sendiri, kan? Lagi pula buat apa saking cemburunya sampai menitikkan air mata? Toh, kita nangis sampai pandangan ini menjadi gelap juga hatinya tak akan jatuh cinta pada kita. Ini serius loh! Kalian mau kalau si 'dia' malah 'nembak' kita karena kasihan doang? Enggak kan? Kalian pasti mendambakkan cinta yang tulus kan? Yaudah, kalau cemburu nggak usah sampai nangis segala. Malu-maluin tahu nggak! Masa' kalian nangis hanya karena cinta kalian bertepuk sebelah tangan daripada nangisin dosa-dosa kalian? Inget, bro! Hidup itu cuman sekali! Lebih baik hidup itu dimanfaatkan untuk memperbanyak ilmu, memperbanyak pahala, berbakti kepada orang tua, dan mengejar cita-cita. Jadi keep woles aja and don't be crying girls or crying boys!

Ah, ngomong-ngomong, pemikiran diatas itu ada benarnya kan? Atau justru pemikiran 'logika'-ku yang aneh? Uwaah … aku jadi heran sendiri dengan diriku!

"Hey, Miku!" sapa seseorang.

Aku menoleh, mendapati sesosok lelaki dengan postur tubuh yang sedikit lebih pendek dariku.

"A-ah, kau mengagetkanku tau!" seruku ketus.

"Hey, hey! Jangan marah begitu dong," katanya sambil tersenyum lebar khas dirinya yang selalu melekat erat dipikiranku.

Deg! Entah mengapa jantungku jati berdebar-debar dengan kencang. Jujur saja, aku memang jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi tetap saja, aku masih punya harga diri untuk menjaga jarak dengannya (takutnya dia udah punya pacar) dan bersikap seolah aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman. Aneh? Haha … jujur saja, ini memang caraku untuk meraih kisah cinta romantisku sendiri. Aku bukan tipe cewek yang butuh mak comblang kayak disinetron-sinetron picisan. Aku lebih suka seperti ini, bersikap seolah aku menganggap dia seperti teman saja dan bersikap seolah aku jatuh cinta bukan padanya.

"Miku …," panggilnya pelan.

"Apa?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya.

"Kau sedang menulis apa?" tanyanya balik.

"Em … hanya sekedar coretan singkat. Kau tau kan kalau aku juga mau jadi psikolog?" jawabku pelan.

"Psikolog? Well, kau memang cocok untuk menjadi seorang psikolog. Kau pendengar curhat yang baik bagi sekian banyak temanmu," komentarnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku sering dijadikan tempat curhat?" tanyaku bingung.

"Aku ini stalker hebat selain Gumiya, kau tahu?" jawabnya dengan nada bangga.

"Dasar penguntit!" ledekku. "Ngomong-ngomong, tumben ngomongnya aku-kamu, biasanya gua-elu."

"Yah … kan kau yang suruh kalau aku mau ngomong sama kamu harus pake aku-kamu," balasnya sambil memutar pandangan. "Eh, aku mau curhat loh."

"Curhat apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku jatuh cinta sama seseorang yang huruf depannya M belakangnya U. Coba tebak!" katanya dengan cengiran lebar.

"Yee … itumah bukan curhat! Tapi tebak-tebakkan," kataku. "Yang depannya M … belankangnya U kan …."

"Ya? Kau bisa menebaknya?" tanyanya.

"Heh? Maksudmu Mayu? Dasar temen makan temen. Len tahu bisa jadi masalah besar loh!" jawabku main cerocos. Habisnya, yang depannya M belakangnya U kan Mayu.

"Dasar enggak peka!" katanya ketus.

"Eh, apa maksudmu?" tanyaku heran.

"Yang aku sukai itu kamu, MIKU," jawabnya dengan nada penekanan.

Eh? Tadi dia bilang apa? Dia suka sama aku? Ah, apa aku salah dengar? Tapi raut mukanya saat ini …

"Aku suka padamu ….," ulangnya lagi. "Aku ingin menjadi pacarmu dan suatu saat mungkin kita akan menikah lalu hidup dengan bahagia selamanya."

"A-aku juga suka padamu …," balasku gugup.

See? Inilah kisah cintaku sebagai gadis yang selalu berpikir secara logika. Gadis logika juga pastinya punya kisah cintanya sendiri kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Owari

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Abstrak? Ya, saya tahu kalau ini abstrak. Tepatnya fully abstracted! Hahaha …. Tapi ini beneran pemikiran logika saya dengan campuran fluffy aneh dari imajinasi saya. Btw, ada yang bisa menebak siapa cowok yang nembak Miku itu? XD**

**Last words, thanks for reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Omake

Citt! Citt! Citt! Kicauan burung pipit itu terdengar dengan jelas. Sinar mentari seolah menyambut kicauan burung tersebut.

Kringg! Kringg! Kringg!

"U-uh …," Miku mengucek matanya dan menguap lebar. Tangannya bergerak untuk mematikan jam alarm tersebut.

"Jadi itu cuman mimpi ya?" gadis itu menghela nafas. "Sayang sekali …."

Tanpa Miku sadari, seseorang diluar sana bermimpi menembak Miku semalam. Sayangnya, it's just a dream!


End file.
